Mean, You're Stealling My Heart Away
by LivingInTheMalfoyManner
Summary: Song fiction, mean -Taylor Swift and Stop Stealling my heart away- Nicohlas whatever his name is... "   "The war has changed so many, some for the good, some for the worst, you on the other hand haven't changed at all,"


**_You, with your words like knives_**  
><strong><em>And swords and weapons that you use against me<em>**  
><strong><em>You have knocked me off my feet again<em>**  
><strong><em>Got me feeling like a nothing<em>**  
><strong><em>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard<em>**  
><strong><em>Calling me out when I'm wounded<em>**  
><strong><em>You picking on the weaker man<em>**

Hermione hadn't had the best day, she had, had a arguement with Ron & Harry about having to go to the Yule Ball with Malfoy, to show 'house unity'. The platnuim blonde haired boy had scoffed at the suggesion, when she was slightly glad, it on one hand would mean she wouldn't need to get a date, but on the other hand this would mean she would have to survive a whole night with the git.

"Just becuase we're organising this stupid Yule ball together Granger, does **NOT** mean you have to sit near me while we do, you stupid, stupid mudblood!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Where the hell am i supposed to sit Ferret!" Hermione huffed putting her quill down.

"On the floor where you belong you Know-It-All, Frizzy haired, pathetic little mudlood!" He Spat. Draco Malfoy didn't exacaly know why he picked on the girl called Hermione Granger, Maybe it was cause she was a muggle-born, but there were many other muggle-borns at hogwarts and he didn't seem to bother them as much as he did her, maybe it was the way she looked, though he didn't find himself acctually repulsed by her apperance, more attracted by it, he just used it for insults becuase they were easily made up and he didn't find himself fussed by the fact that she was smart. So, what could it be?

"YOU INSUFFERABLE TWAT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" She screeched, tears briming in her eyes, she had never really got emotional when he insulted her but this time she felt that he had just gone to far.

He had never seen the small brown eyed girl cry, she looked so fragile, so hurt, so, angry... Draco watched the tears fall from her eyes, he didn't know what to do. so he did the only thing he knew how to.

"Oh, did my words hurt you Granger?" He sneered. he stood from his spot and walked into his bedroom slamming the door loudly behind him. He sat on his bed and held his head in his hands, and cursed himself. _'Why can't i do anything right?'_ he thought

**_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_**  
><strong><em>but you don't know, what you don't know...<em>**

Hermione sat and looked up at the boys door half hoping he would come out and apolagised, she then shook her head, erasing the thought and ran up to her room slaming the door shut behind her aswell. She didn't know why in Merlins name she thought that he would ever apolagise to her. She sat on her bed and cried until she finaly gave in to sleep.

Draco hadn't known about Hermiones fight, he didn't really know much about her, except the fact that somehow, sometime, during the begining of the year and now he had became absolutely and utterly influctuated with her.

**_I saw you talking on the phone_**  
><strong><em>I know that you are not alone<em>**  
><strong><em>But you steal my heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah you steal my heart away<em>**

Draco sat on the seat next to the fire place, in his pajama pants and sumoned his friend in the Slytherin sleeping quarters.

"Blaise?" Draco wispered into the fire place in the head dorm.

"Mmm, What Draco?" The boy awnsered groggingly.

"Blaise, i don't know what im going to do, i can't stop this feeling anymore, I almost forgotten what i started fighting for! (see what i did there ;P) and i keep hurting her, it makes me want to kill myself pushing her so far away... Blaise what am i going to do?"

"Ugh, thats slightly over dramatic, you drama queen! who, exactly are we talking about by the way?" Blasie said, finaly tuning into his friends frantic state.

"Oh shut it and Hermione you nit wit!" he spat quitely, he didn't want to wake Hermione.

"Oh, are you still going on about that?" the boy said calmly.

"What are you talking about, it hasn't stoped and it's not going to! It's only getting worse!" Draco said iritated, not relising he had raised his voice.

"Malfoy?"

"Who's there!" Draco said his head spinning so fast that Hermione, who was standing at the top of her stair case walking down, was sure he would of got whiplash.

"Who are yo talking to Malfoy? Shouldn't you be sleeping, it's 4 in the morning."

"Oh, it's just you Granger. I'm not talking to anyone, mealy sitting down here cause I can not sleep. Not that it's any of your business." he said As-a-matter-of-factly. Blaise took the hint and made his leave hanging up. Hermione on the other hand hadn't really been paying attention to anything he had just said, all she could do was look at him and think about how good the fire looked radiating off the pale complexion of his upper body, his muscles had a distinctive figure, and had been shaped well, _'due to quidich i presume.'_ she thought silently to herself, his abs were mesmerizing and his sudden movement, as he turned around, was the only thing that brought her back to reality, _'He really is quite stunning, no wonder he gets called the "The Prince of Slytherin"'_ she thought. _'What!'_ she shook he head at the thought and figured that it was the lack of sleep that made her think these absurd thoughts. Though she had now been silent for a few minutes and Draco had now noticed her staring.

"Like what you see Granger." Draco said, silently hoping that she would say yes and pounce on him like a lion that hadn't had a feed in a week. Though this was not the reaction he got.

"In your dreams ferret!" she scoffed at him. Turning and storming back up to her room.

Draco still sat in his chair, and as soon he was positive she was gone he hung his head, what in Merlins name was he going to do, Blasie had been no help and he didn't really have anyone else to go to, Severus had died in the blasted war this was probably his biggest lost, Sev was like a father to him, a real father, unlike the one he got, he had helped him though everything and had even saved him from doing a unforgivable on is headmaster, he then remembered that the daft old man, though weird and repulsively happy at times, was brilliant and was yet another person he couldn't go to for help. Bella was dead, though even if she was alive she was to fucked up to even consider asking for anything and would probably come back to bite him on the ass later. He would die before he asked his father for help, not that he could any way, being locked up in Askiban. That only left one person... _'Am I really that desperate!'_ he asked himself, "I guess I am..." he said out loud.

**_You, with your switching sides_**  
><strong><em>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<em>**  
><strong><em>You have pointed out my flaws again<em>**  
><strong><em>As if I don't already see them<em>**  
><strong><em>I walk with my head down<em>**  
><strong><em>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>**

_Dear Mother,_  
><em>I know it's been a couple of weeks since I have written but things have become hectic, as you would know being the head of the school is very tiring.<em>

_I hope you are well, how are things going with all the lawyers? I hope things pick up so you are able to find someone worthy of you, unlike that pompous git I call a father._

_-sigh- I didn't write this letter to complain I actually wrote to get your advice on something, or rather someone. She's quite brilliant, best in the school infact, but when Lucius was around, I was forced into calling her those repulsive words, I have done so, for many years and she loathes me for it. I continue to make these foolish mistakes by calling her names because i know not of what else to do! I want to show her I've changed, well in this instance show her the real me, the me that doesn't about care blood lines, that would like to call her by her given name, the part of me that would show her off to the world if she gave me the time of day._

_What do I do Mother! I'm so completely stuck on what to do to fix this. Please help._

_Love always,_  
><em>Draco, xx<em>

Draco Malfoy never once in a million years thought that he would ever ask his mother for love advice, but here he was and really, who else could he go to?

He set off his letter in the morning and got his reply later that night.

_Dear Draco,_  
><em>I indeed know what it's like to have so much on your shoulders but I do believe that you will survive.<em>

_I am well, the lawyers as doing there best, but these things take time Draco, 19 year of marriage isn't forgotten that easily._

_Also about this girl, she sounds lovely, I do believe once you figure out this problem of yours you should invite her over for dinner one night, I must meet her! Anyway you must remember that there's indeed a thin line between hate and love. All you need to do is convince someone she likes, someone she values the opinion of, that you're not the person you used to be back then, once you've done that everything should fall into place._

_Don't take so long to write back this time! I love you Draco, never forget that._

_Love always, _  
><em>Nacrissa Malfoy, xx<em>

His mum was such a Slytherin at times, he smirked quietly at the letter, she was a Slytherin all right, though her plan might even be Ravenclaw worthy. His facial expression changed as he furrowed his eyebrows together, _'What Gryffindok in the name of Merlin is going to take the time of day to even look at me not to mention hear my whole life story, let alone someone thats close enough to Granger...'_ but then he came to a conclusion _'Who said it'd have to be a Gryfindork! Why not give Loony Lovegood a try of the ol' Malfoy charm!'_ he smiled slyly to himself. She's close to Longbottem, he's close to the 'Golden trio' and everything should be put into place, Hermione will confront him about it and he will be able to show her that he's changed.

**_I bet you got pushed around_**  
><strong><em>Somebody made you cold<em>**  
><strong><em>But the cycle ends right now<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you can't lead me down that road<em>**  
><strong><em>And you don't know, what you don't know...<em>**

"Hello Luna!" Draco said politely.

"Oh Hello Draco!" Luna said, her voice like a cloud on a warm day, sort of just floating by.

"How are you today?" he asked her.

"I'm particularly ordinary today Draco, though the snow pixies are being quite troublesome, what with it being winter again soon. Thank you for asking Draco, though I don't believe you actually want to hear how I am, you are just trying to make small talk before you ask of something quite deep." she said as if she had read though him like a piece of glass.

"Okay then I guess I better get straight to the point then, Luna do you recon that we could go out to lunch tomorrow?" he asked scratching the back of his neck, this girl made his somewhat nervous and uncomfortable. She didn't speak, just looked at him, until he met her gaze, then she spoke.

"Oh what a lovely gesture, though I don't think it'll be nessisary, you wanted to talk to me about the fact that you've changed, though you haven't, not really, I can see it in your eyes."

"But i have, really!" he cut her off, she just shook her head.

"The war has changed so many, some for the good, some for the worst, you on the other hand haven't changed at all, more, you're aloud to be yourself again. You were pushed and pushed to do such things for your perents, you didn't have a choice, you would have been killed on the spot if you had not listened to your father. Am I right so far?" he nodded and she continued, "So, what you've come to ask me is to talk to Neville about your change of heart, tell him to give you a chance and then, have him talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and that's where your eyes stop, I can't see past that, like you have a wall up around that information, fascinating, really..." she smiled up at him from her desk in the library. _'This was most probably the reason she was a Ravenclaw.'_

"H-how did y-you!" he asked mouth gaping like a fish.

"You can tell alot from someones eyes Draco, even figure out what they're planing if you look close enough."

"You, could tell all that just by looking into my eyes!" he asked bewildered, she simply nodded in response.

"Draco, I'll talk to Neville for you, get him to talk to the others." she said

"Really? You will? Oh thanks a billion Luna, I owe you one!" he said in a overly happy tone, for a Malfoy anyway...

**_You're acting like you're on your own_**  
><strong><em>But I saw you standing with a girl<em>**  
><strong><em>Stop tryn' to steal my heart away,<em>**  
><strong><em>Stop tryn' to steal my heart away<em>**

Hermione had been packing up her things in the library, she has just finished her 2ft essay on Grindalows, for Defense against the dark arts.

Hermione knows who comes into the library, what time, what day and with who, she thought that she probably knew more then Madam Prince. That's why when the tall blond Slytherin boy walked into the library she thought of it to be most odd. Even more so when he stood in front of Luna Lovegood. _'What's he up to!'_ she asked herself. She walked up to the book shelf that stood behind Luna's desk, she moved a few books so that she could see them, they were just out of ears reach, but she could hear some of the conversation...

"How are you today?" he asked her.

"I'm particularly ordinary - though - snow pixies - troublesome, - Thank you for asking- don't - I am, you are just trying - small- before you ask - deep." she said.

_'I need to get closer.'_ Hermione thought. She struggled around a bit to see where she could hear properly.

"Okay - straight - Luna - that - lunch tomorrow?" he asked scratching the back of his neck, looking somewhat nervous and uncomfortable. _'is he asking her out!'_ Hermione's mind laughed nervously. She didn't speak, just looked at him, until he met her gaze, then she spoke.

"Oh - lovely gesture, - I - think it'll be nessisary," _'DID SHE SAY YES OR NO JUST THEN!'_ Hermione clenched her fits. Though she didnt know why she was getting so angry. Probably because her friend may or may not have just gone out with the enemy! Yes, that was it... It had to be... "- can see it in your eyes."  
>'shit, what I miss!' she thought.<p>

"But i have, really!" he exclaimed.

"The war - you - haven't changed at all,- pushed to do such things -, you - have a choice, you - have - killed on the spot if - had not listened- Am I right so far?" he nodded and she continued, "So, what you've come to ask me is to talk to Neville about your change of heart, tell him to give you a chance and then, have him talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and that's where your eyes stop, I can't see past that, like you have a wall up around that information, fascinating, really..." she smiled up at him, as Hermione was now in perfect hearing distance sitting behind one of the other desks.

"H-how did y-you!" he asked mouth gaping like a fish.

"You can tell alot from someones eyes Draco, even figure out what they're planing if you look close enough."

"You, could tell all that just by looking into my eyes!" he asked bewildered, she simply nodded in response.

"Draco, I'll talk to Neville for you, get him to talk to the others." she said

"Really? You will? Oh thanks a billion Luna, I owe you one!" he said in a overly happy tone, for a Malfoy anyway...

"Oh this can't be good." she said as she watched him leave the library.

**_And I can see you years from now in a bar_**  
><strong><em>Talking over a football game<em>**  
><strong><em>With that same big loud opinion<em>**  
><strong><em>But nobody's listening<em>**  
><strong><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>**  
><strong><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>**  
><strong><em>But all you are is mean<em>**

"Gah! He's so annoying you know Gin! He'll never amount to anything!" Hermione huffed, she was pacing back and forth in the room of requirements, Ginny was sitting in a big chair that the room had provided.

"So, Luna said yes?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know, but he asked to go tomorrow at lunch, Luna always goes to the library tomorrow during lunch, I'll go see if she's there, if not then we know that she went with him." she said sighing fustratedly.

"Sounds good 'Mione, just make sure you let me know, yeah!" Ginny loved the gossip, but she was good at keeping it to herself, so it was okay. Hermione nodded. Ginny started talking about the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff match in Quidditch, Hermione slumped down in the chair next to her and tuned out like she always did when people talked about Quidditch.

**_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_**  
><strong><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>**  
><strong><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>**  
><strong><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>**

Hermione was day dreaming in her bed room at her desk, that Malfoy was working for her.

"Malfoy get me a coffee will you? Oh, and that report needs to be on my desk by Monday!" she yelled at him.

"Yes mama..." he grumbled under his mouth.

She chuckled slightly at her thought. If that happened, he would deffinatly know what it was like to be a house elf. He'd get his just deserts.

**_I don't know where we going_**  
><strong><em>I don't know who we are<em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel your heartbeat x2<em>**  
><strong><em>He said to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em>**  
><strong><em>Running through me<em>**  
><strong><em>Feel your heartbeat<em>**  
><strong><em>She said<em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em>**  
><strong><em>She said to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em>**  
><strong><em>She said to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em>**  
><strong><em>She said to me<em>**  
><strong><em>I can feel your heartbeat<em>**  
><strong><em>Running through me<em>**  
><strong><em>Heartbeat<em>**  
><strong><em>Feel your heartbeat.<em>**

Hermione went to the library the next day to find, hopefully, Luna. She sat in her seat in the middle of the library. There was no sign of Luna yet, she rested her head in her hands and waited. About five minutes later Hermione her a familiar voice and snapped out of the trance than she had somehow gotten into.

"You okay there 'Mione?" a small blond sat next to her.

_'Luna...'_

"Um Luna! I just came to asked, what where you and Malfoy talking about yesterday?" she asked standing from her.

"Oh, he asked me to do him a favor." she smiled up at the head girl. Hermione's hands clenched unconsciously.

"And what might that favor be?" she asked, though anyone walking by you of thought it more of a demand. Luna simply smiled.

"I see..." the dream filled young girl said.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked clearly confused.

"I see, that your jealous. You think he asked me out? That hit a nerve, didn't Hermione?" she sounded almost sympathetic.

"I'm not jealous!" she almost yeld, which was then informed by a strong 'SHHH' from the front of the library.

"You are, but you needn't worry, he just wanted me to talk to you all anyway. I might as well start with you seeing as your here." she smiled softly, dreamily, this girl was good at calm people down because Hermione was now listening intently.

"Oh... Well I guess that explains a lot, but Luna, you said there was something in his eyes, something you couldn't see. Do you have any idea on what that could be?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hmm, well there is only 1 thing that people normally can't read, being something that person is protecting with there life, like a secret." she said uncomfortably serious for Luna.

"Oh..."

**_Maybe it's the way you move_**  
><strong><em>You got me dreaming like a fool<em>**  
><strong><em>That I can steal your heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>I can steal your heart away<em>**

It was the night of the Yule ball dance and Draco was waiting impatiently in there common rooms for her to get ready.

"HURRY UP GRANGER!" he screamed at the bottom of he stair case, he was wearing his best black dress robes.

"Hold your Hippagriff's Malfoy I'm just putting my shoes on!" she yelled back.

_'I don't think Luna's talked to them yet...'_ Draco thought sadly to himself. He had hoped that they would at least be friends by now but all that seems to have happened is Hermione's avoiding him even more.

About two seconds later, what Draco saw made his breath hitch and a large lump form in his throat. At the top of the stair case was Hermione Jean Granger, standing stunningly in a beautiful baby blue dress, it had a corset and at the top of it the was a trail of diamonds which then went down her corset like a trail of stars, once the corset stopped, it came into a light point at the front, at her hips, a big tutu puff hung down out above the top of her knee. Her dress something a princess would wear. Her hair was done and tamed, it hung in nice long curls two pieces from the front clipped together at the back of her head with I simple silver clip, spayed with some glitter so she sparkled as she moved, her bangs hung down her face which was done slightly with foundation, mascara and a light pale lipgloss, which tasted and smelled like vanilla. Her shoes where silver slight open toe high heels, which made her legs look twice as long.

"You coming then?" she said as she passes him, all he could do was nod. They walked down to the great hall in silence, with the exception of Hermione's shoes clicking down the hall. They were at the entrace of the great hall, everyone was inside already and they waited for there que to enter, they would enter just before the triwizard champions, he held his arm out and she grabbed it, there was a jolt that went though his arm. As they entered the hall there was cheers and wolf-whistles from there fellow students as they got to the stage they did there speeches and introduced the champions of the night. The night went off with a bang.

Hermione was out dancing with people and Draco stood watching her memorized by her for a good ten minutes before he decided he needed a drink. He went by the drinks helping himself to the ones provided.

**_No matter what it is you think_**  
><strong><em>I'm not the kind of girl you think<em>**  
><strong><em>And give my heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>Stop tryin' steal my heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know where we going<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know who we are.<em>**

"Malfoy?" Hermione said as she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her, she looked as if she had something important to say. "Come dance with me, you've been sitting all night." she finished. 'yeah with good reason' he thought and blushed slightly.

"Uh, no I'm fine, really." he replied. She frowned at him.

"Come on, one dance? Please!" she begged.

"Fine." he said, how could he deny that stunning girl anything.

They walked onto the dance floor and a slow song came on. He eyed her weirdly, and went to go back to his seat.

"Next song." he said simply.

"Don't be silly! Come on!" she said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him back to the floor. He finally gave in.

"You do know how to dance, right?" she giggled and grabbed his hands again, he gulped, she placed his hands on the edge of her corset, so her hips, and placed her arms around his neck, she swayed side to side making him do the same. They stayed silent for half the song until Hermione spoke.

"I talked to Luna the other day." she said quietly. "She told me everything." she continued. His head snapped down at her.

"If you knew, they why did-"

"I don't know... I guess I didn't know how to take it, your a completely different person to who I thought, I guess it was just a shock..." the song finished and they moved away.

"Come for a walk?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Come on, come for a walk with me?" he asked again.

"But the-"

"It'll be fine, come on please?" he begged.

_"Fine."_ she said walking with him.

**_Feels like we are flowing_**  
><strong><em>High above the stars, the stars, the stars, the stars<em>**  
><strong><em>Stop stealing my heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>Talk to me girl<em>**  
><strong><em>Stop stealing my heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>Give it to me boy<em>**  
><strong><em>Stop stealing my heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>Say it to me girl<em>**  
><strong><em>You're stealing my heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>Stop stealing my heart away<em>**  
><strong><em>Your heartbeat.<em>**

"Where are we going!" she asked.

"Just trust me."

"But-"

"Just do it!" he said, he walked down the corridor that lead down to the grand court yard and opened the door. Firefly lights hung all around it and Hermione let out a small gasp, it was beautiful.

"Malfoy, t-this is beautiful! How did you find this!" she said still taking in everything.

"Um, I found it during second year, I was wondering around down here, I was feeling kinda down, cause it was my birthday and no one even acknowledged me, anyway I was walking around, and came across it. It only comes on around when something special is on." he explained.

"it's amazing!" she sighed.

_"Hermione..."_ he said softly as he approached her, she spun on her heels.

"What did you just call me!" she questioned her hearing.

"Hermione, it's your name isn't it?" he laughed slightly to himself.

She stood there stunned for about a minute just watching him looking at the lights and stars. He looked at he thought the conner of his eye, his hands him his pockets he turned to her and smiled at he, properly smiled.

_"Draco,"_ she started, his name distant from what she knew, " Luna said there was something, she couldn't read in your eyes, Draco, show me..." he sighed.

"Once I show you, you know I wont be able to hide it again." she nodded. He moved forward to her right infront of her and closed his eyes gently, he opened them to show, love, nothing but overwhelming love. She all but blinked and her eyes, despite the colour, looked the same, she reached up grabbed him by his dress robes, she slammed his lips onto hers, he kissed her back with all his passion. Fireworks shot into the air noting the end of the celebration, making the two heads break there kiss. And look into the sky.

"My Mother is just going to love meeting you." he said, she smiled as he kissed her again.

**_FIN!_**


End file.
